Bite de velours et Patte poilue
by Anne Aunyme
Summary: [UA sans surnaturel] Après avoir appris que Scott est gay, Stiles décide d'aller dans un Backroom où il rencontre un mec très hot. Le lendemain, il découvre son nouveau professeur de langue, le superman grognon de ses rêves. Dans quoi va-t-il s'embarquer ?
1. Chapter 1

**ATTENTION UROPHILIE**

* * *

Bite de velours et Patte poilue.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Ha oui, encore une idée à la con.

Une idée à la Stiles.

En plus, il entraînait toujours Scott avec lui.

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher en apprenant qu'il était gay.

Mais quand même. Un Backroom ? Direct ?

Il avait toujours voulu essayé mais n'avait jamais osé seul, c'était différent à présent. Scott n'avait pourtant pas l'air très chaud pour ça, mais bon, après tout... ça sera une expérience comme une autre.

Que pouvait-il arriver ?

Pourquoi diable, en dehors des paranoïaques, personne n'envisageait le pire ?

Il avait perdu son meilleur ami quelque part dans le Backroom, il l'imaginait déjà se faire violer par plusieurs personnes...

Il le cherchait activement mais ce n'était pas facile avec tout ces gens qui vous caressent, qui tirent sur votre pantalon, qui ouvrent votre braguette, qui vous tripotent la queue...

C'était super bizarre, il n'avait jamais eu ce genre d'expérience avant mais tout le monde semblait totalement désinhibé ici. Aucun tabou. On ne cache rien, on se dévoile. On se laisse aller.

C'est là qu'il sentit une main sur sa fesse, un souffle sur son oreille.

\- Tu ne sembles pas à l'aise... tu es tendus ? Tu devrais prendre ça...

Il n'avait pas encore vu l'homme mais il savait que sa voix était terriblement sexy. Il regarda ce qu'il lui mettait sous le nez, c'était du poppers. Il n'en avait jamais pris mais savait ce que c'était, il n'hésita même pas à en respirer.

\- Vous voulez que je me détende ? Il reprit une bouffée, sentant la main s'affermir sur ses fesses.

\- Oui, et que tu m'aides à me détendre...

L'homme attrapa la main de l'hyperactif et la guida jusqu'à son membre déjà dressé, il pouvait sentir à quelle point elle était longue, entre 25 et 28 cm, pas trop épaisse mais pas trop fine non plus.

Il sentait une étrange envie monter en lui, il respira à nouveau du poppers alors que l'homme lui caressait la queue. Il n'attendit pas plus pour se mettre à genou devant lui et venir lécher son membre dressé.

\- Pas comme ça...

L'homme passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'adolescent et le guida pour qu'il prenne son membre en bouche et qu'il puisse le sucer comme il se doit. Stiles sentit le pénis s'enfoncer dans sa bouche, l'autre guidant ses mouvements, comme s'il baisait sa bouche. Il n'allait pourtant pas vite, prenant son temps, lent et léger, comme s'il voulait profiter de sa bouche le plus possible.

Stiles activa sa langue, venant jouer avec le gland et le prépuce alors qu'il mouillait la bite de l'homme. Il prit son propre membre en main, dur à présent, et se caressa au même rythme. Il pouvait sentir le pré-sperme couler le long du membre qu'il suçait activement. La queue était dur et douce, il ne voyait pas l'homme mais il savait qu'il était peu poilu au torse et qu'il s'était rasé l'entrejambe. Il activa un peu, voulant mieux sentir ce membre qui allait jusqu'au fond de sa bouche, ça le surprenait d'ailleurs qu'il n'ait pas de haut-le-cœur.

C'était sans doute le poppers qui avait cet effet mais il se sentait si bien à présent, il caressait les bourses de l'homme avec sa main libre, le membre butait tellement au fond de sa gorge à présent qu'il ne sentit même pas le premier petit jet. L'homme continua son pilonnage intensif, Stiles continuait de le sucer avec envie tout en se branlant. Mais il sentit le second jet, il sentait que ça avait un gout quelque peu étrange et pas un peu pâteux comme le sperme mais vraiment liquide. Au troisième jets, il comprit que l'homme lui pissait dans la bouche.

Il ne s'arrêta pourtant pas, au contraire, ce n'était vraiment pas son trip mais il avait trop envie de la queue de l'homme pour s'arrêter là. Il continua de le prendre en bouche, avalant ce qu'il lâchait, que ce soit de la pisse ou du pré-sperme, il le sentait au bord de l'implosion et pourtant, il durait. Il prenait son temps, il n'accélérait pas, il faisait de long vas et viens, sa main dans ses cheveux, raclant le fond de sa gorge.

Stiles lâcha son propre membre, sentant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à jouir s'il continuait comme ça, mais il ne voulait pas venir avant l'homme. Il se redressa un peu, penchant la tête en arrière pour que la bite rentre un peu plus dans sa gorge, provoquant chez lui de petits gémissements. Il sentait la bite de l'homme allait et venir entre sa bouche, plus rapidement à présent, comme s'il voulait aller au fond de lui, il était trop bon.

Cela dura dix bonnes minutes et l'homme n'accéléra même pas quand il jouit dans sa bouche. Stiles avala sans difficulté. Le jeune hyperactif ne tarda pas à jouir suite à ça, sans même avoir besoin de se toucher. Il pourlécha le long membre dont l'érection redescendait peu à peu. Il se redressa ensuite, voyant que l'homme se rhabillait.

\- Tu fais ça bien, tu as tout avalé. C'était ta première fois ?

\- Heu, oui. Répondit Stiles, un peu gêné.

\- Intéressant. Quel est ton nom ?

\- Stiles, enfin c'est pas vraiment mon prénom, mais… bref, et vous ?

\- Peter, enchanté petit Stiles.

Stiles gonfla un peu les joues, trouvant qu'il n'était pas si petit que ça, mais Peter lui faisait juste remarquer leur apparente grande différence d'âge, avant de partir. L'adolescent prit enfin conscience qu'il avait quelques tâches de sperme et de pisse sur son tee-shirt et remit enfin son jean convenablement avant d'aller trouver Scott qui l'attendait dehors.

\- Bro', mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Désolé, j'ai fuis comme un lâche… J'ai pas pu, j'ai fais une crise d'asthme.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Ouais… et toi ?

\- Moi j'ai sucé un mec !

Stiles ne put retenir un rire devant l'expression ahuri de son meilleur ami. Scott déglutit.

\- Et c'était bien ?

\- Génial, je crois que c'était la meilleure expérience de ma vie ! En même temps, je suis tombé sur une bite de velours…

\- La chance… Dit Scott, rougissant légèrement.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée ensemble, à parler de tout et de rien, à manger des glaces devant « Supergirl » surtout pour baver sur le superbe Clark Kent de la saison 2. ( toi-même tu sais ;) )

Le lendemain matin, ils allèrent en cours, Scott à moitié endormi sur son bureau et Stiles se remémorant le superbe moment de la veille. C'est là que deux hommes entrèrent dans la classe, dont un était le directeur.

\- Bonjour à tous, votre professeur de langue étant partis en dépression, je vous présente votre nouveau professeur : Derek Hale. Annonça-t-il.

Tous saluèrent le nouveau professeur qui fit de même, mais le cerveau de Stiles venait de se déconnecter.

Ho bordel de merde. Il avait trouvé le Superman de ses rêves.

* * *

 **\- ... Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ?**

 **\- *smile, fier* Ben quoi ?**

 **\- C'est... super vulgaire déjà ! Ensuite ça fait de la mauvaise publicité aux gay et aux backrooms, qui n'ont rien demandé à personne soit dit en passant !**

 **\- Tu trouves ? Moi je trouve ça cool !**

 **\- Mais t'es un pervers !**

 **\- Comme la plupart des mecs !**

 **\- N'importe quoi ! Ce cliché de marde...**

 **\- Et puis je suis sûr que je vais faire mouiller toutes les fangils qui nous lisent !**

 **\- Oh mon dieu, mais tu peux pas dire ça !**

 **\- Et pourquoi ?**

 **\- Ben heu... Parce que ! Tu peux pas ! Elles vont te haïr, enfin nous haïr et elles laisseront pas de Reviews !**

 **\- *ricane* M'en tape des reviews moi ! J'écrirais une suite ! Surtout qu'on ne sait pas encore si ce sera du Steter ou du Sterek hahaha !**

 **\- Mais mais mais... en plus tu fais passer Scott pour un lâche là !**

 **\- Ah ouais mais t'es pas au courant ? C'est la nouvelles mode dans les fanfics, on le fait passer pour un petit con, un bouffon, un mec stupide ou trop prude... Je vois pas pourquoi moi j'aurais pas droit !**

 **\- Tu me... Tu me... *a perdu ses mots***

 **\- Oui, je sais Anne, je t'aime aussi ! *petit clin d'oeil***


	2. Chapter 2

**ATTENTION LIME**

* * *

Stiles donna un petit coup de coude à son meilleur ami qui se réveilla en sursaut sur sa chaise, il fallait avouer qu'il s'en fichait totalement que le latino comate sur sa table, bien trop préoccupé par autre chose.

\- Hé, Scotty ! Appela-t-il pour qu'il lui accorde enfin toute l'attention qu'il voulait.

\- Hm... Quoi ? Grogna presque l'autre qui n'avait pas la moindre envie de l'écouter mais plutôt de dormir sur cette table qui lui paraissait si confortable.

\- Tu trouves pas que le nouveau prof est beau comme un Dieu ?

\- Tu trouves que les dieux sont beaux, toi ? Répondit simplement le latino.

Stiles battit des paupière, si son regard était jusqu'à présent posé sur son magnifique professeur, il dévia enfin sur son meilleur ami. C'est fou les choses qu'il pouvait dire quand il était à moitié endormi, des divagations, parfois pertinentes. Peut-être son influence sur lui, qui sait ? Mais Scott était déjà en train de se rendormir.

\- Mr Stilinski peut-on avoir votre attention ou est-ce trop demander ?

L'hyperactif regarda à nouveau son professeur. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'étonnait le plus, le fait qu'il se fasse réprimander lui, plutôt que son meilleur ami endormi, ou qu'il connaisse déjà son nom.

\- Heu... Oui, vous avez mon attention.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?

Oh bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? Il devrait pourtant le savoir, il l'écoutait il y a encore quelques secondes, sa voix suave était tellement esquisse... Mais là, tout ce dont il se souvenait c'était la phrase de Scott. Shit.

\- Vous ne savez plus ce que vous dites ? Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez dis mais ce qui est sûr c'est que je peux affirmer ce que j'ai dis et ce que je n'ai pas dis. Le savez-vous ?

Le regard de Derek était fixé sur lui, ses yeux verts absolument divin, ses sourcils à présent froncés comme s'il voulait le menacer juste avec l'expression du visage, ce qui marchait bien. Cet homme lui faisait tellement d'effets, c'était dingue, il avait envie de violer sa bouche. Oui, la violer. Il voulait lui grimper dessus et déchirer tout ses vêtements.

\- Essayez d'être plus attentif, je n'ai pas envie de vous rappeler à l'ordre toutes les deux minutes.

Stiles déglutit doucement et acquiesça. Heureusement que l'homme ne pouvait pas deviner ses pensées les plus secrètes sinon il serait définitivement mort, épinglé avec des shurikens sur le tableau. Derek reprit tranquillement son cours, pourtant il ne fallut même pas deux minutes à Stiles pour retenter de discuter avec son équipier de toujours.

Au final, après avoir réussi à récolter un total de cinq heures de colle, dès le premier cours avec Mr Grognon, il passa le reste du cours à mater le postérieur sexy de son professeur sur qui il fantasmait tellement qu'il se retrouvait avec une gaule pas possible. Il dut d'ailleurs la cacher avec son sac en sortant du cours.

\- Bro', faut que je passe aux toilettes... lui dit-il tout bas.

\- Quoi ? Tu peux pas attendre une heure de plus ? Demanda celui-ci en haussant les sourcils.

\- Pas possible, j'ai vraiment besoin de me soulager maintenant... Répondit Stiles essayant de faire comprendre le sous-entendu à son ami.

\- Mais on a Harris là... Geignit Scott.

Attendez. Stiles le regarda suspicieusement, pourquoi Scott avait l'air aussi peiné à l'idée d'arriver en retard dans le cours de Harris ? Non... Ce n'est quand même pas...

\- Oh putain ! T'as des vues sur Harris ?! Vu la couleur des joues de Scott à présent, il avait raison.

\- Non... enfin... son air sévère est tellement sexy... Stiles entrouvrit la bouche, sans trop savoir quoi dire, à la manière d'un poisson rouge.

\- T'es maso je crois... Finit-il par dire.

\- Ouais, je sais... Dit piteusement Scott.

Les deux passèrent finalement aux toilettes, que Stiles ne soit pas gêné par son entrejambe gonflé. Puis ils rejoignirent le cours de Mr Harris, non sans se faire réprimander pour leur retard. Stiles recommença à essayer de parler avec son meilleur ami durant le cours, tout en sachant pertinemment que c'était sans doute une idée pire encore que de discuter dans le cours de Mr Grognon.

\- Scott, je veux notre nouveau professeur de langue dans mon lit. Il adorait l'effet qu'il venait d'avoir sur le latino qui ouvrait des grands yeux.

\- Et comment tu comptes faire ça ?

\- Je sais pas encore... Et toi ? Tu vas essayer d'avoir Harris ?

\- Mr Stilinski, Mr McCall, vous avez quelque chose à nous faire partager ou dois-je vous séparer ?

Les deux sus-nommé levèrent leurs regards vers le professeur qui venait d'intervenir et qui leur lançait un regard vraiment hostile.

\- Franchement, Monsieur, pour votre bien mental il ne vaut mieux pas que vous sachiez ! Répondit Stiles avec un grand sourire.

Harris fronça un peu plus les sourcils, puis son regard passa sur le visage du McCall qui le regardait d'un air béa qui le mettait vraiment très mal à l'aise.

\- Mr Stilinski vous me ferez le plaisir de me rendre une dissertation sur les bavardages intempestifs, pour demain.

\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi que moi ?!

\- Je peux rajouter : répondre à un professeur, si vous insistez.

\- Non non, c'est bon... Grommela l'hyperactif en soupirant.

Pourquoi c'était toujours à lui qu'on s'en prenait ?! Il aimerait le savoir. Scott devait posséder un don ou un il-ne-sait-quoi qui fait que les gens ne le prennent pas en grippe. Peut-être son regard de chiot ? Ou alors, simplement, il était trop banal et effacé pour qu'on fasse un minimum attention à lui. Comment étaient-ils devenus amis, d'ailleurs ? Il ne s'en souvenait même plus.

Au soir ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux, à nouveau chez Stiles. À peine Scott s'était-il installé dans le lit que Stiles lui sauta littéralement dessus.

\- Outch ! Stiles ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! Râla-t-il, l'hyperactif venant de lui faire mal.

\- Scotty, j'ai une proposition à te faire. Pourquoi Scott n'aimait-il pas ce sourire plein de malice.

\- Je t'écoute...

\- Regardons un porno gay ensemble.

\- Quoi ? Attends, si on regarde ça, je vais pas pouvoir me retenir...

\- T'auras pas besoin, c'est pas rare les amis qui font ce genre d'expérience entre eux.

\- Je sais pas...

\- Allez ! Je sais que t'en meurs d'envie ! Scott soupira doucement.

\- Bon, d'accord.

Stiles sourit, content que son frère de cœur accepte, même s'il ne lui laissait pas réellement le choix. Ils se mirent tout deux en boxers puis Stiles mit le porno qu'il avait téléchargé depuis déjà un bon moment. La situation ne tarda pas trop à s'enflammer, les deux adolescents s'excitèrent bien vite, surtout après cette journée, l'un trouvant le superman grognon de ses rêves les plus fou et l'autre croisant le regard de son professeur sadique préféré.

Ils baissèrent leurs boxer et se caressèrent doucement. Puis Stiles se rapprocha de son meilleur ami et embrassa sa nuque, son oreille.

\- Stiles... soupira le latino avant de l'embrasser chaudement.

Leurs mains échangèrent d'endroits, se caressant à présent l'un l'autre, ce qui était totalement différent que se caresser soi-même. Leurs membres bien en main, massé à la perfection et de plus en plus vite, ce fut Scott qui vint en premier, et en quantité assez épaisse, il n'avait visiblement pas fais ça depuis un moment. Il n'arrêta pas son mouvement, faisant venir Stiles à son tour quelques minutes plus tard. Ils essuyèrent ensuite tout rapidement avec des mouchoirs.

La prochaine fois tu veux que je t'apprennes à sucer ? Demanda naturellement l'hyperactif. Scott rougit fortement.

\- Euh... On verra, d'accord ?

Stiles rit doucement, il adorait voir son meilleur ami dans tout ses états...

* * *

 **ATTENTION PAVE DE FIN DE CHAPITRE**

 **\- ... Tu te fous de moi ?**

 **\- *ricane* Ben quoi ? Je vous ai juste un peu plus perdu dans les couples, maintenant ça peut être du Sciles, du Sterek, du Scarris et du Steter !**

 **\- Mais t'es horrible ! Du Scarris ? Sérieusement ?**

 **\- *rigole comme un grand méchant* Je sais, je m'aime pour ça !**

 **\- Les Sterekiens vont te haïr...**

 **\- *chantonne* J'en ai rien à taper ~ Ce passage est dédicacé à ZephireBleue, Mirabelle chan, et même Amako-sama, qui fait de la traduction, et tous les gens qui font du Sciles dans le fandom Français et qui n'ont pas la gloire qu'ils devraient avoir !**

 **\- ...Ah... et le Scarris ?**

 **\- C'est pour me faire plaisir.**

 **\- *facepalm* Tu réalises que les gens que tu viens de citer ne liront probablement jamais notre fic ?**

 **\- Ouais et alors ?**

 **\- Et ben... Tu pourrais faire plutôt plaisir aux gens qui nous lisent ? On a quelqu'un qui veut du Scerek par exemple.**

 **\- Pas enviiiiiiiie**

 **\- Du Sterek ?**

 **\- Pas enviiiiiiiiie**

 **\- Du... Stackson ?**

 **\- *beug mental* Ha que de quoi ? Pardon ? Tu as voulu dire Scackson ?**

 **\- Non, Stackson, Stiles avec Jackson...**

 **\- *error 404 redémarrage en cours* Que... Comment est-ce possible ? C'est encore plus improbable que le Sterek !**

 **\- Ils mettraient n'importe qui avec Stiles, et toi t'as bien mis un Scott flashant sur Harris alors que la plupart des gens n'arrivent même pas à le voir avec un mec...**

 **\- La plupart des gens n'arrivent pas à le voir tout court oui ! Trop aveuglé par leur "Stiles d'amour" j'ai l'impression que ce personnage est magique tu sais, il faudrait en mettre un dans la nature est tout le monde se jetterait dessus...**

 **\- Hm... non, je crois pas.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- En vérité les gens agiraient comme dans la série, voir même pire, mais là c'est le personnage à qui s'identifie le plus ceux qui regardent donc du coup... c'est le préféré.**

 **\- Et Scott ?**

 **\- Des Scott il y en a parmi nous, mais ils ont pas de super pouvoirs, alors ils ont beau être gentil tout plein, on s'en tape complétement, il n'existe même pas. C'est juste le bon pote, le bouche-trou qu'on utilise quand on n'a pas d'autre choix.**

 **\- Outch... C'est vachement cruel.**

 **\- C'est la réalité de la vie, du coup on comprend qu'il a une tendance à la dépression, parce que sans ses pouvoirs il ne serait... rien. Même Stiles aurait fini par le laisser tomber quand il se serait rendu compte qu'il pouvait se faire d'autres amis en manipulant les gens.**

 **\- Les gens ne vont pas apprécier que tu parles comme ça de Stiles...**

 **\- On les a déjà perdu depuis longtemps, je te rassure.**

 **\- En tout cas, à bientôt pour la suite, moi je m'en vais lire un Stackson pour voir ce qu'ils font subir à ce pauvre Jackson !**

 **\- "Pauvre Jackson", il n'y a bien que toi qui le voit comme ça, Aunyme... *soupir***


	3. Chapter 3

**ATTENTION VOYEURISME**

* * *

Les deux adolescents s'étaient réveillé dans le même lit, chose qui arrive plutôt souvent. Stiles, dont le père est Shérif, se retrouvait bien souvent seul chez lui, vu que celui-ci était souvent de garde de nuit et sa mère étant morte depuis des années à présent. C'était un peu pareil pour Scott, son père était partis quand il n'avait encore que quatre ans, sa mère était infirmière et enchaînait les gardes de nuit, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir du mal à boucler les fins de mois. Scott et Stiles préféraient alors rester ensemble que tout seul chacun de leur côté, à broyer du noir.

Parfaitement, broyer du noir, même si beaucoup avaient du mal à concevoir qu'ils le puissent, peut-être un peu moins pour Stiles, dont on ressentait l'amertume avec ses sarcasmes. Mais Scott ? Sérieusement ? Il souriait toujours niaisement, comment penser une seule seconde qu'un jeune homme comme lui puisse déprimer une seule seconde ? Et pourtant, les gens qui ont été seul, qui ont été mal traité par la vie, le savent, que l'on cache les blessures les plus profonde derrière des sourires, aussi sincères puissent-ils paraître. Et il vaut parfois mieux que les gens vous prennent pour un abruti, au moins on n'attire pas leur attention. Mais Stiles avait compris, lui. Ils s'étaient compris. Ils étaient très différent mais aussi très semblable, c'est certainement ce qui les liait le plus. Un peu comme des âmes-sœurs.

Ils s'étaient mis en route pour le lycée dans la belle Jeep de Stiles.

\- Bon, écoute Scotty, j'ai décidé ça cette nuit. Indiqua Stiles.

\- Décidé... quoi ? Demanda Scott, un peu perplexe.

\- Aujourd'hui c'est le premier jour pour lancer notre plan, moi je veux Hale dans mon lit et toi Harris, on peut pas rester comme ça, il faut passer à l'action !

\- ...Est-ce que tu es sérieusement sérieux ? Genre vraiment sérieux ? Tu réalises qu'on est encore au lycée et que ce sont nos professeurs ?

\- Ben ouais, ça rend les choses encore plus intéressantes. Répondit Stiles en haussant les épaules.

\- Oooooh... geignit le latino. Bon, d'accord. Tu sais quoi ? Je me mets en mode suicide. Je le prends à part, je lui avoue tout, il me jette, je me prends peut-être quelques insultes au passage, mais au moins ce sera fait...

\- Ben... Tu fais comme tu le sens, moi en tout cas, je m'y prendrais pas comme ça.

\- Et comment tu vas faire ?

\- Je vais profiter de nos heures de colle pour lui faire des avances, il va bien finir par craquer...

\- Tu as envisagé qu'il pouvait ne pas être gay ?

\- Un détail, Scott, un détail...

Scott rit doucement à la phrase de Stiles, ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était pas qu'un détail mais plutôt que Stiles mettait ça de côté tant qu'il ne savait pas si c'était le cas ou non. Un homme aussi magnifique ne pouvait pas être hétéro ! C'était impossible ! Seulement, il voyait tant de choses impossible qu'il remettait tout en question. C'est vrai, Scott raide dingue de Harris, lui dans un Backroom à sucer la queue d'un inconnu... finalement, tout était possible.

Ils allèrent en cours, normalement, comme tous les jours, agissant comme s'il s'agissait d'un jour lambda. Et, à bien y réfléchir, à part leur « plan », c'était juste un jour comme les autres.

Un jour de plus avec ces deux débiles dans sa classe, pensa même une certaine personne.

Il les fixait, plus un que l'autre d'ailleurs. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi, peut-être Stiles bougeait-il trop, ou alors il se souvenait de l'une de ses fameuses phrases sarcastique et ça l'énervait. Alors que l'autre... il était tellement plus reposant. Calme. Il dégageait réellement quelque chose qu'il ne saurait décrire. Quelque chose d'apaisant. Il comprenait presque pourquoi Stiles était tout le temps accroché à ce mec. Presque, parce que Jackson Whittemore n'avait en aucun cas besoin de quelque chose d'apaisant. Lui, ce qu'il lui fallait c'était de la motivation. Tout le temps, pour tout ce qu'il fait. Il devait dépasser ses limites, et pour ça, il avait besoin de motivation. Comme il ne pouvait pas trop compter sur sa famille, il avait fais en sorte de devenir la coqueluche du lycée, toujours beau, toujours en forme, à sourire hypocritement, sérieusement il ne connaissait personne qui ne l'adulait pas, mis à part ces deux crétins. Et c'est ce dont il avait besoin pour avancer, des encouragement, un publique rien que pour lui. Mais il y avait aussi des retombés à ça, il savait qu'au moindre faux pas, ça en serait terminé de lui.

C'est là qu'il le remarqua.

Le petit sourire de Scott, comme béa. Avant de se mordiller la lèvre, ce qu'il trouva assez craquant d'ailleurs. Mais qui pouvait-il mater comme cela ? Non, ce n'était quand même pas... Harris ? Jackson passa le reste du cours à observer Scott et surtout ses réactions face au professeur, son sourire goguenard s'allongeant de plus en plus. S'il comptait s'amuser ? Bien sûr, il n'allait certainement pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'était pas son genre.

Il attendit sagement l'après-midi, que Stiles parte en heure de colle avec son nouveau professeur préféré, et pour lui c'était beaucoup moins difficile à deviner qu'avec Scott. On lisait en Stiles comme dans un livre ouvert, ce qu'il ne trouvait ni amusant ni intéressant. Il préfère le mystère. Ce qui est peut-être un peu surprenant, parce qu'il n'est un mystère pour personne, lui. Enfin, peu importe.

Jackson coinça le latino contre les casiers, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Euh... Jackson ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? Demanda le brun en haussant les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que tu es gay, McCall ? Le questionna-t-il sans détour, ses yeux bleus fixé dans les siens.

\- Ouais... déglutit Scott. Ouais, je le suis. Avoua-t-il, le sourire de Jackson s'étendit.

\- Et t'as des vues sur Harris. Affirma le blond.

Scott ne répondit rien, cherchant tout de même une réponse à donner, il ne pouvait pas dire non, ce serait mentir et il ment mal de toute manière. Il ne pouvait pas non plus dire oui, ce serait tout avouer sans concession à... Jackson Whittemore quoi ! On ne pouvait pas faire pire comme confident. Mais il se demandait comment diable celui-ci pouvait être au courant, la seule personne qui le sache était Stiles et il savait qu'il ne l'aurait pas trahi. Ou alors il les avait simplement entendu la veille, discuter dans le couloir. Voyant qu'il ne comptait pas répondre, Jackson reprit la parole.

\- Rejoins-moi dans cinq minutes aux vestiaires si tu ne veux pas que ton petit secret s'ébruite... lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Scott se contenta d'acquiescer, couvert de honte, puis le blondinet partit simplement, rejoignant déjà les vestiaires. Le latino ne tarda pas à l'y rejoindre, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, ni même ce que Jackson lui voulait vraiment. À peine eut-il franchis que son regard tomba sur Jackson, complètement nu. Vraiment. Plus le moindre bout de tissu sur lui. Scott rougit légèrement et regarda autour de lui comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un les surprenne.

\- Personne ne viendra à cette heure-ci. Lui dit le Jackson comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

\- Mais... Tu veux quoi ? Quand même pas que l'on...

\- Calme-toi McCall, ne te fais pas de film pour rien. Je veux juste que tu me regardes.

\- Que... pardon ? Demanda le latino, pas bien sûr de ce qu'il comprenait, en haussant les sourcils.

\- J'aime être observé, mais c'est pas trop le truc de Lydia, alors tu vas te contenter de me regarder pendant que je me soulage. Ça te pose un soucis majeur ?

\- Non... non, pas du tout...

Ce serait mentir de dire qu'il n'avait jamais eu envie du corps de Jackson, l'adolescent le plus parfait physiquement qu'il connaissait. Il se mordit doucement la lèvre pour ne pas trop sourire et le suivit dans les douches, Jackson s'adossa au carrelage froid et Scott fit de même en face de lui, mais toujours habillé.

Le blond commença à caresser son corps, son torse, doucement, une main restant ses tétons parfaitement rosis. L'autre main continua plus bas, venant prendre la base de sa queue qui commençait à se raidir. Scott se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il était en train de fantasmer sur lui ou s'il pensait à quelqu'un d'autre. Jackson se pinça doucement le téton, émettant un faible soupir de plaisir alors qu'il commençait à se branler activement. Son regard déshabillait, non, dévorait complètement Scott, il imaginait parfaitement le corps sous ces vêtements, en fait, il l'avait déjà plusieurs fois observé sous les douches. Surtout ses fesses fermes contre lesquelles il avait envie de se frotter. Il continuait de se caresser de plus belle, quelques râles traversant sa bouche parfaite.

Jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se rencontrent, chargés d'électricité, et qu'il jouisse sur le sol de la douche.

Il reprit un instant son souffle, alors que sa queue débandait sagement, puis se décala pour activer la douche, effaçant toute trace de son passage. Il esquissa un sourire en observant son camarade.

\- Tu devrais calmer ça avant de sortir d'ici. Fit-il remarquer à Scott qui bandait à présent.

Il n'attendit pas et partit se rhabiller avant de s'en aller, laissant l'asthmatique se débrouiller sans plus de scrupule.

* * *

 **\- *bave pas du tout discrètement***

 **\- *met une bassine en-dessous parce que c'est crade* *toussote***

 **\- Hm ? Oui ?**

 **\- Je sais pas, t'as pas une réaction ?**

 **\- ... Le Scarris il est où ? Le Steter ? Le Sterek ? Je suis perduuuuu !**

 **\- *ricane doucement***

 **\- Tu es le maaaaaaal ! *chouine***

 **\- Merci ! Sinon je tiens à partager avec mes petits loupiots-**

 **\- Louveteaux ?**

 **\- non, loupiots, rendors-toi. Je disais donc que VoidMyla m'a lancé le défi d'écrire un Pisaac SANS violence, SANS trash, SANS viol et fluffy, de moi Aunyme et de personne d'autre !**

 **\- Je vais encore resté sur le banc de touche...**

 **\- C'est parce que tu connais trop le cute ! Et puis tu excelles dans les choses drôles...**

 **\- ... OH MY GOD ! Est-ce que tu viens de me faire un compliment ?**

 **\- De mon point de vue c'est une insulte, mais du tiens, sans doute, oui.**

 **\- ... Merci quand même !**

 **\- Voilà donc pour dire qu'on accepte les défis, les challenges, etc... à certaines conditions, bien entendu, on va pas écrire n'importe quoi non plus...**

 **\- Non t'as raison c'est déjà ce qu'on fait *sifflote***

 **\- Et en retour, on veut une récompense ! Là, par exemple, si je réussis, VoidMyla écrira un Sceter et ça me met en joie !**

 **\- Vous avez de la chance, il est d'humeur polie...**


	4. Chapter 4

Si l'un était en train de s'amuser, ha non pardon, obligé de reluquer le plus beau mec du lycée pendant qu'il se branlait, ce qui était en soit loin d'être une torture il faut bien l'avouer. L'autre, son fidéle meilleur ami, était en colle avec le nouveau professeur et ça ne se passait pas aussi bien qu'il l'espérait.

\- Monsieur, vous avez de la famille en ville ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Quel âge vous avez ?

\- L'âge qu'il faut.

\- Vous avez toujours été aussi séduisant ou fut une époque vous étiez un ado boutonneux ?

\- Occupe-toi de tes propres boutons.

Voilà à quoi se résumait l'heure, Stiles tentant de poser des questions et Derek n'y répondant pas vraiment, l'envoyant sur les roses comme si c'était naturel. Il devait avoir l'habitude qu'on le drague, il n'avait même pas encore levé de son nez des copies une seule fois depuis tout à l'heure ! Stiles commençait à grincer des dents, si ça continuait, Scott aurait plus de chance de finir avec Harris que lui avec Derek !

Il se décida alors à y aller plus franchement et alla jusqu'au bureau en montrant sa feuille de devoir, si Rome ne voulait pas venir jusqu'à vous, alors vous irez jusqu'à Rome ! En l'occurrence, Derek.

\- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce passage ? Je ne comprends pas bien. Il sourit innocemment.

Un mensonge éhonté, certes, mais il fallait bien trouver quelque chose. Derek soupira brièvement et commença à lui expliquer jusqu'à ce que Stiles se mette à frotter frénétiquement son œil.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Je crois que j'ai quelque chose dans l'œil, vous pouvez regarder ?

Le professeur roula légèrement des yeux avant de caresser sa joue pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans le sien, écartant légèrement la peau avec son pouce pour explorer le blanc de l'œil.

\- Je ne vois rien...

\- ça doit être partis...

Et là, profitant de leur proximité et qu'ils soient encore les yeux dans les yeux, Stiles lui fit son sourire tendre. Le sourire qu'on sert pour faire passer un certain message. Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, avant que Derek n'étende lui-même un petit sourire, Stiles pensa alors qu'il venait, au moins, de marquer un point.

\- C'est un pari ou je te plais simplement ?

Ou pas. Stiles perdit son sourire et se sentit rougir un peu alors qu'il clignait des paupières. Même dans l'optique où Derek aurait compris, il ne pensait pas qu'il serait aussi direct.

\- Heu, je... quoi ?

\- Peu importe, de toute façon. Je suis professeur et tu es mon élève, il ne se passera jamais rien.

Oh. Okay. Au moins ça avait le mérite d'être clair et net. Derek Hale ne passait vraiment pas par quatre chemin. Stiles déglutit doucement, encore un peu sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, reprit son devoir et se remit à sa place. Il se sentait honteux. Il s'était fais rejeté si facilement, Derek ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de montrer toutes ses cartes ! Quel goujat, il aurait au moins pu faire semblant de ne rien voir. Stiles passa le reste de l'heure muré dans le silence et broyant du noir. Il était partagé, soit il continuait et se ridiculisait à nouveau, soit il admettait déjà sa défaite sans rien tenter de plus. Il n'aimait pas cette idée.

Puis son esprit dériva jusqu'à l'homme qu'il avait rencontré dans le Backroom, Peter. Il ne le connaissait pas beaucoup, juste ce court moment parfaitement intense. Il voudrait le revoir, pourquoi pas lui proposer autre chose, plus si affinités. Peut-être devrait-il retourner au Backroom ? Pas pour le moment, il allait avoir des soirées plutôt chargés. Et puis, à voir comment ça allait se passer entre Scott et Harris, peut-être devraient-ils se consoler mutuellement.

L'heure de colle terminée, Stiles se rua dans le couloir et chercha son meilleur ami qui l'attendait sagement près de la Jeep.

\- Alors ? Demanda l'hyperactif. Scott parut se crisper.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Comment ça s'est passé avec Harris !

\- Oh... je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui parler. Le châtain plissa le regard.

\- Mais il s'est passé un truc.

\- Non ! Le fait qu'il réagisse comme ça, montrait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

\- Dis-moi tout, allez. Scott soupira doucement.

\- Bon, d'accord, mais quand on sera chez toi.

Stiles eut un grand sourire, s'il n'arrivait pas à convaincre Derek, en tout cas il arrivait toujours à convaincre son meilleur ami et c'était déjà un très bon point. Il grimpa alors dans la Jeep, suivis de son meilleur ami et se mit en route pour chez lui, pressé de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pour que Scott se sente gêné d'en parler en plein milieu du parking.

\- Alors ? Tu me racontes maintenant ?! Stiles ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de franchir le seuil de sa porte.

Scott roula légèrement des yeux, un peu mal à l'aise face à l'impatience de son meilleur ami, surtout à propos d'une chose dont il n'avait pas la moindre envie de parler, et ne répondit rien avant qu'ils ne se trouvent dans la chambre de Stiles. Il déglutit doucement.

\- C'est à propos de Jackson. Stiles perdit son sourire, il ne se souvenait d'aucune bonne conversation qui commençait ainsi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fais ? Stiles détestait Jackson et ne se privait pas de le faire remarquer.

\- Il sait que j'ai des vues sur Harris... Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

\- Oh putain.

\- Il m'a fais du chantage.

\- Oh putain !

\- Il m'a forcé à le regarder pendant qu'il se branlait.

Attendez... quoi ? Stiles cligna des yeux, se demandant s'il n'avait pas rêvé cette phrase tout droit sortis de nulle part.

\- Tu peux me répéter ça ?

\- Apparemment, il aime quand on le regarde prendre du plaisir alors... mais Lydia n'aime pas ça, du coup il m'a demandé de le faire... J'étais tout habillé, et lui nu, il se caressait alors que je le regardais et ça l'excitait et je... ça m'a excité aussi, au final.

Scott poussa un profond soupir, entre désolation et frustration, qui amusa Stiles plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Ou alors était-ce simplement dû à cette annonce soudaine ? Jackson Whittemore prend son pied quand on le mâte ! Qui aurait imaginé ça ! C'était dingue, tout simplement.

\- Tu crois que tu l'attires ?

\- Quoi ?! S'étrangla presque Scott.

\- Peut-être que tu l'attires vraiment ! Tu imagines ? Toi et Jackson, ensemble ! Scott le regardait, bouche-bée, avant de secouer la tête.

\- Non, non. Il est avec Lydia.

\- Homo refoulé ?

\- Ou bi... mais ce n'est pas la question !

\- Mais s'il t'a excité... il t'a soulagé ensuite ? Scott rougit brusquement.

\- Je... non... je me suis débrouillé tout seul.

Stiles rit doucement et raconta ensuite vaguement ce qu'il s'était passé, ou plutôt ce qu'il ne s'était pas passé entre lui et Derek, et ils se mirent enfin à faire leurs devoirs. Quelle rude journée pour ces deux-là...

* * *

 **\- ... Il est vachement court ton chapitre, t'étais pas inspiré ?**

 **\- Si, je l'étais. Je pouvais même rajoutais une autre scène où Stiles suçait Scott, mais j'ai décidé que non, j'attends que les gens se remettent du fait qu'il n'y aura pas de Sterek mouhahaha !**

 **\- Alors y'en a vraiment pas ?**

 **\- c'est ce que je fais croire en tout cas.**

 **\- Et on saura quand ?!**

 **\- à la fin ? *ricane comme un enfoiré***

 **\- Tss... en tout cas c'est du Scackson ?**

 **\- Tu verras.**

 **\- Du Scarris ? NON ! Ne me dis pas que tu vas faire Scott/Jackson/Harris ?**

 **\- *glousse* J'aime l'idée...**

 **\- merde, je lui donne des bons plans moi aussi...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Attention Fellation x 2**

* * *

Le cours de Mr Sourwolf se passa étrangement bien, c'est vrai, tout du long Stiles resta étrangement silencieux. Il avait toujours la bougeotte, bien sûr, mais il ne parlait pas. Et Derek, qui avait tout de même bien saisie le personnage, lui jeta plusieurs regards suspicieux, jusqu'à même l'interroger au tableau. Il pourrait se dire que Stiles a simplement abandonné et décidé de devenir sage, mais à voir son air crispé et songeur, définitivement pas. Il le savait en train de réfléchir à une façon de le faire craquer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le professeur soupirait à l'avance des tentatives que pouvait imaginer l'hyperactif.

Le cours de la journée défila et Stiles observait avec attention Jackson. Ça l'intriguait, depuis la veille, quand Scott lui avait annoncé ce qu'ils avaient fais, il se posait tout un tas de question à son sujet. Il ne lui avait jamais paru aussi intéressant avant. Il se demandait aussi s'il ne pouvait pas tout raconter à Lydia, elle prendrait certainement ça pour une tromperie et le larguerait aussi sec. À moins qu'elle tienne trop à son statut de princesse. Statut qui s'auto-détruirait à la seconde où le lycée apprendrait les frasques de Jackson.

Jackson n'avait rien remarqué de l'agissement de Stiles, par contre, il lançait des regards brûlant à Scott. Toute la journée. À tel point que ça devenait vraiment surprenant que personne n'ait rien vu. Si quelqu'un se rendait compte de toute l'histoire, il trouverait ça parfaitement ridicule. Derek qui pense que Stiles va continuer à le draguer, Stiles qui observe Jackson, Jackson qui observe Scott, Scott qui a des vues sur Harris. Le seul qui n'a apparemment des vues sur personne et qui se contente de faire son boulot de professeur. Mais ce n'est que le début.

Scott reçut un message de Jackson, il ne voulait même pas savoir comment il avait obtenu son numéro. Il lui demandait, ou plutôt ordonnait dans ce contexte, de repasser par les vestiaires à la fin des cours.

\- Pourquoi toujours les vestiaires ? Ce sont les premiers mots qui sortirent de la bouche de Scott lorsqu'il arriva. Jackson haussa un sourcil.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux que je t'invite chez moi peut-être ? Ricana Jackson.

\- Non, mais on pourrait faire ça dans une salle ou un bureau...

\- Il y a quand même moins de risque de se faire prendre dans les douches des vestiaires.

\- Justement, si t'aimes qu'on te mate, tu dois aussi aimer l'idée qu'on puisse nous surprendre !

Jackson eut l'air de réfléchir sérieusement à la proposition. Vraiment, c'était plaisant ce genre d'idée.

\- Tu as l'esprit plus perverti que je le pensais, la prochaine fois peut-être, pour le moment... il enleva son haut, se retrouvant torse nu. On se contente du programme.

Scott acquiesça et ce fut le même que la veille. Enfin, pas exactement. Alors que la queue de Jackson devenait bien dure, il invita Scott à l'approcher. Le faisant s'agenouiller entre ses cuisses, vision qu'il trouva d'ailleurs particulièrement excitante. Lydia refusait aussi de lui faire des pipes, décidément, cette fille ne savait pas s'amuser. Il soupira doucement en sentant la bouche de Scott sur sa bite. Putain de merde. C'était presque aussi bon que la chatte de Lydia.

C'est alors que Scott se mit à utiliser sa langue et il rectifia sa pensée : c'était encore mieux. Merde. Il pourrait définitivement changer de bord si tous les mecs suçaient aussi bien. Pourtant, il sentait l'hésitation du latino qui prenant son membre gonflé en bouche, il voyait clairement qu'il débutait. Mais il était putain de doué, ça c'était clair.

Il attrapa ses cheveux sombre entre ses doigts, tirant dessus alors qu'il baisait sa bouche, faisant gémir le brun. Il accéléra, touchant le fond de sa gorge à plusieurs reprises avant de jouir dans quelques salves chaude que Scott avala plus par automatisme que par envie.

\- Oh bordel, t'es tellement doué que ça me donne presque envie d'essayer ton cul pour voir si ça vaut autant le coup.

\- Ne rêve pas, tu n'auras pas mon cul ! Cracha Scott.

\- Fais pas ta chochotte, je suis sûr que tu kifferais ça. T'en redemanderais, même.

Scott frissonna de tout son corps et ne répondit rien, parce qu'en fait ce n'était pas totalement improbable. Surtout vu l'érection qu'il avait une nouvelle fois, bon sang, d'accord il était jeune mais ce n'était pas une raison pour bander à chaque fois que Jackson lui faisait quelque chose ! D'autant plus qu'il n'en avait certainement pas terminé avec lui. Il soupira et chacun reprit sa route.

Scott trouva Stiles l'attendant près de la jeep tout sourire. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander, il savait exactement ce qu'il avait en tête. Il soupira brièvement et monta avec lui dans la voiture.

\- Alors ? Demanda Stiles, Scott haussa les épaules.

\- Il m'a fait sucer sa queue. Le regard de Stiles s'emplit d'étoiles.

\- Putain c'est vrai ?! Moi qui voulait ta première pipe... rigola l'hyperactif. Et ensuite ?

\- Ensuite rien.

\- Rien du tout ? Mais tu as encore bandé, pas vrai ? Scott hocha la tête.

\- Je me retiens tellement, là, que je crois que je vais finir avec les couilles bleus... soupira-t-il.

Stiles éclata de rire, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, avant d'afficher un air désolé une fois que son meilleur ami le fusillait du regard. Il adorait son meilleur ami, d'autant plus depuis qu'il lui avait avoué être gay. Il lui apprenait les penchants étranges de Jackson, ce qu'il lui faisait subir, mais aussi son penchant pour un certain professeur, et ça le faisait se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas si étrange que ça, finalement. Est-ce que Scott le savait ? Il ne savait pas et s'en fichait, il l'aimait tel quel, pas besoin de changer quoique ce soit.

Arrivé chez Stiles, il l'emmena dans sa chambre comme d'habitude mais cette fois prit grand soin de fermer la porte de la chambre. À clé. Ce qui fit automatiquement hausser un sourcil interrogatif à Scott. Stiles le regarda, tout sourire.

\- Tu me laisses te soulager ? Scott cligna des yeux.

\- Quoi ?!

\- S'il te plaît ! J'en ai envie !

\- Arrête Stiles... c'est pas drôle, t'as pas l'impression qu'on dépasse un peu les limites de l'amitié ? Le châtain fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu laisses Jackson te faire plein de trucs et pas moi ? On s'en fiche franchement, c'est juste pour s'amuser, on ne va pas tomber amoureux de l'un et de l'autre juste pour ça !

\- Ça arrive dans les films... Stiles roula des yeux.

\- Il faut que t'arrête de regarder des films romantique... à moins que... c'est parce que tu ne me trouves pas assez bandant ? C'est ça ?

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! Pas du tout, au contraire, tu es très mignon !

Stiles sourit doucement et s'approcha de son ami pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Et mince... Scott s'était laissé avoir, une nouvelle fois. Bah, tant pis. Ce n'est pas comme s'il détestait ça, au contraire, les lèvres de Stiles étaient particulièrement sensuelle et il lui rendait son baiser, se laissant guider jusqu'au lit où Stiles l'allongea avant de grimper sur lui, un air affamé sur le visage. Ouais, c'est bien ce qu'il pensait... Stiles avait vraiment envie de sexe.

Il se frotta un moment contre lui tout en continuant de l'embrasser, le faisant bander plus encore avant d'enfin libérer son membre de sa prison. Il observa la bite dressée, avec clairement du désir dans le regard, ce qui fit légèrement tressauter la queue qui avait de plus en plus envie qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Le souffle de Stiles vint la chatouiller, la faisant un peu plus durcir avant qu'il passe sa langue le long de la verge, puis titille le gland. Scott poussa un profond gémissement. Il bandait comme jamais auparavant et ce que lui faisait Stiles n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses.

Il baissa son regard voilé de plaisir et rencontra ceux de Stiles, qui dévorait son visage dont l'expression dévoilait totalement son plaisir. Puis l'hyperactif attrapa le membre entre ses lèvres, se mettant à le sucer activement, étouffant un gémissement contre celui-ci, faisant frémir Scott de la tête au pied. Il n'était plus qu'une boule de plaisir et de râles, s'agrippant aux draps alors que son corps se cambrait.

L'orgasme le gagna, le faisant jouir dans la bouche de Stiles qui n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il avala et nettoya la verge avec sa langue avant de venir s'allonger contre Scott et lui coller un baiser sur la joue.

Stiles adorait vraiment son meilleur ami, n'en déplaise à certain.

* * *

 **\- *baaaaaave***

 **\- *trouve ça vraiment dégueux***

 **\- *continue de baver, des étoiles dans les yeux***

 **\- Hé !**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Quoi quoi ? J'attends quelque chose là !**

 **\- Ben... J'ai rien qui me vient. Bonne suite et tout, tu continue de nous perdre dans un triangle amoureux qui nous annonce une possibilité de Sterek mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux faire. Peut-être un Sciles, un Scackson... franchement, je ne sais pas alors je ne vais pas me perdre dans des théories !**

 **\- C'est tout ?**

 **\- Oui... si tu veux autre chose tu n'as qu'à demander aux lecteurs !**

 **\- *grogne***

 **\- *rigole***


	6. Chapter 6

**Attention Suspense insoutenable.**

* * *

Stiles n'en avait pas terminé. Mais pas terminé avec qui ? Derek ? Scott ? Non... ça aurait été trop simple. Il était comme un enfant qui venait de trouver un nouveau jouet et comptait bien en profiter, tant pis pour les autres. À un entre-cours, il se glissa à côté du casier de Jackson qui se tenait là et qui fronçait les sourcils, surtout en voyant le grand sourire de Stiles.

\- Un problème, Stilinski ?

\- Je suis au courant pour ton petit secret... un long frison parcourut le blond.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Mais si tu sais, Scott m'a tout dis. Jackson claqua son casier, faisant sursauter son vis-à-vis.

\- Écoute-moi bien Stilinski, je ne sais pas ce que t'a dis ton pote mais de toute évidence, il s'est foutu de toi.

\- Oh, Jackson... Ce n'est pas la peine de le prendre comme ça, je veux juste en profiter moi aussi. Dit-il en jouant des sourcils.

\- Va te faire foutre.

Ce fut la seule réponse du Whittemore avant de quitter le couloir le plus vite possible. Merde. Comment avait-il pu croire une seule seconde que McCall ne dirait rien à son meilleur ami !? Il n'y avait même pas réfléchi, en fait, il imaginait Scott trop prude pour en parler. Il s'était trompé, visiblement, il racontait vraiment tout à Stiles et ça ne lui convenait pas mais alors pas du tout.

Stiles, lui, était limite vexé. Pourquoi Scott avait-il droit au corps magnifique et au pénis dur de Jackson et pas lui ? D'accord, ils ne s'étaient jamais entendu... et alors ? Était-ce vraiment une raison pour le repousser ? Puisqu'il le prenait comme ça, Jackson allait comprendre sa douleur, il allait voir ce que ça fait de repousser un Stilinski qui commençait légèrement à être frustré et qui était pratiquement prêt à tout pour baiser.

Jackson ne prit pas la peine d'envoyer un message à Scott, non, il attendit sagement la fin des cours et le traîna de force dans le bureau du coach avec une certaine violence, Scott ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?! Râla-t-il.

\- Et toi alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de tout raconter à Stiles ?

\- Quoi ? Mais... il t'a dis quelque chose ?

\- Ouais, visiblement il voulait que je lui fasse la même chose.

\- Oh, euh... je suis désolé ?

\- J'en ai rien à faire de tes excuses, déshabille-toi. Scott ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Quoi ? Mais... qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Ne discute pas et fais ce que je te dis !

\- Non !

Jackson l'attira alors à lui et l'embrassa fougueusement tout en tirant sur le pantalon du latino, commençant à le déshabiller. Scott se laissa faire, parce que Jackson embrassait diablement bien et tout son corps frémissait d'envie, à commencer par sa queue qui commençait à réagir. Il étouffa un gémissement alors que l'autre lui mordait la lèvre inférieur avec passion. Ça aurait certainement continué si la porte ne s'était pas soudainement ouverte.

Danny venait de faire son entrée, il était le meilleur ami de Jackson et tout le monde savait qu'il était gay. Il ne semblait pas du tout être là par hasard en tout cas, il avait l'air assez en colère, une chose que Scott n'avait jamais vu chez lui, habituellement il était plutôt du genre cool.

\- Jackson... Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ?

\- Parce que ça ne se voit pas, peut-être ? Danny soupira.

\- Scott, tu peux nous laisser s'il te plaît ?

Le latino acquiesça et partit précipitamment sans se faire prier, il n'avait pas l'intention de passer à la casserole aujourd'hui, encore moins de s'embrouiller avec Danny. Il quitta les lieux non sans entendre une dernière parole de Jackson avant que Danny ne ferme la porte.

\- Je croyais que je n'étais pas ton genre ?

Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Serait-ce possible que Jackson avait toujours eu des sentiments pour son meilleur ami mais qu'il l'avait caché, d'une part pour continuer de faire croire à ses parents qu'il était un fils idéal et d'une autre part parce qu'il pensait que ce n'était pas réciproque ? Si c'était le cas, Scott comprenait qu'il soit frustré. Il rejoignit Stiles qui l'attendait là, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est toi qui est allé le chercher ?

\- Ouaip.

\- Pourquoi ? Stiles haussa les épaules.

\- Ça me semblait être le mieux à faire, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Sans doute... écoute, je vais aller me confesser à Harris.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Ouais, maintenant... souhait-moi bonne chance.

\- Bonne chance, je t'attends à la jeep.

\- Ça marche.

Ils partirent chacun de leur coté et Scott alla toquer à la porte de Harris qui était toujours là, à corriger des copies. Il entra quand le professeur l'y invita, il le savait sévère et n'avait aucune envie de le mettre de travers.

\- M. McCall ? Vous avez oublié quelque chose ? Scott se pinça légèrement les lèvres, mal à l'aise.

\- Euh, oui... j'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose...

\- Je vous écoute. Le cœur du latino battait à tout rompre mais s'il devait parler c'était maintenant ou jamais.

\- Voilà... Je suis amoureux de vous.

Le silence tomba et Harris l'observa, se demandant visiblement s'il s'agissait d'une blague ou non. Scott avait envie de se faire aussi petit qu'une souris et s'enfuir le plus vite possible. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire ça, franchement ?

\- D'accord. Fut la simple réponse de Harris, ce qui surpris le latino.

\- D'accord ?

\- Hé bien, je ne veux pas vous faire de faux espoir surtout que je ne suis pas du tout attiré par les hommes, encore moins un élève d'à peine dix-sept ans.

\- Oh... d'accord.

\- Mais je ne peux pas vous interdire de m'aimer. Scott déglutit.

\- Ouais, je suppose... bon je vais vous laisser, vous avez pas mal de travail...

\- C'est ça, n'oubliez pas de faire vos devoirs pour demain.

\- Oui, monsieur...

Scott sortit de la salle de M. Harris et il avait mal au cœur. Il comprenait qu'il venait de se faire jeter, comme Stiles avec le professeur Hale. Bien sûr, il s'en était douté mais il ne pensait pas que ça ferait aussi mal. Les relations professeurs/élèves étaient-elles toujours vouées à l'échec ? Il soupira tristement, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

\- Scott ? Tout va bien ?

Surpris, il leva son regard vers la voix qui venait de l'interpeller et s'humidifia les lèvres.

O O O

Stiles commençait à trouver le temps long, il ne pensait pas que Scott mettrait autant de temps, il avait juste à tout avouer et se faire jeter. À moins que Harris ait lui aussi des sentiments et qu'ils soient en train de copuler comme des bêtes sur le bureau. Il en doutait fortement mais si c'était le cas, il voudrait tout les détails. Scott arriva finalement et grimpa dans la jeep, les cheveux ébouriffé, les joues et les yeux rougies comme s'il avait pleuré. Ce qui était sans doute le cas.

\- ça va ?

\- Ouais... il m'a jeté.

\- Oh... je suis désolé pour toi, mon pote.

\- Ouais... tu me déposes chez moi s'il te plaît ? J'aimerais être un peu seul...

\- D'accord, pas de soucis.

Stiles n'avait pas très envie de le laisser seul mais quand Scott avait envie d'être seul il ne valait mieux pas le contrarier, alors il obtempéra facilement.

* * *

 **\- ... Attends... il s'est passé un truc là ?**

 **\- Hm ? Où ça ?**

 **\- Scott rencontre quelqu'un en sortant du bureau de Harris et on ne sait pas qui !**

 **\- Ah oui.**

 **\- c'est fais exprès, c'est ça ?**

 **\- Aucune idée...**

 **\- Ils ont copulé ?**

 **\- Peut-être.**

 **\- C'est un homme ou une femme ?**

 **\- va savoir...**

 **\- Rhaaa j'ai envie de savoir moi !**

 **\- Dommage *ricane tout seul***

 **\- Et vous, vous pensez que c'est qui ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Attention petit lime solo !**

* * *

Scott était correctement installé dans son lit, prêt à dormir alors qu'il était encore tôt, mais il avait besoin de se vider la tête et surtout d'être seul. Il avait croisé le regard inquiet de Stiles mais que pouvait-il faire ? Certainement pas lui dire la vérité. Lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et cet homme. C'était tellement... improbable. Même maintenant, il n'y croyait pas. Ça devait juste être un rêve ou une hallucination, il ne pouvait pas avoir couché avec lui.

Pourtant ses fesses encore douloureuses lui indiquaient le contraire. Il soupira et essaya de penser à autre chose pour pouvoir dormir. En vain. Peu importe ce à quoi il pensait, il finissait toujours par revenir à ces mains chaudes sur son corps, qui l'avait déshabillé avec une telle facilité. Il se souvient encore avoir eu vaguement envie de protester mais ne l'avait pas fais, car il savait que tout s'arrêterait et il n'avait absolument pas envie de ça. Il voulait encore sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, son corps s'embraser en le sentant, gémir au moindre de ses contacts et tout cela en sachant que c'était mal. Peut-être était-ce le fait que ce soit mal, justement, qui rendait tout cela encore plus fou et passionné.

Rien qu'à ce souvenir, son corps devint chaud à nouveau, réclamant des caresses et qu'on s'occupe de lui comme jamais auparavant. C'est vrai, jusque-là il était encore vierge, même s'ils avaient fais certaines choses avec Stiles, ça n'avait jamais été aussi loin. Et maintenant, il avait eu sa première fois et ne pouvait même pas le dire à son frère de cœur. Comment lui dire de toute façon ? Il avait fallu un contact si simple pour déclencher ce qui s'était produit... il ne pourrait pas croire que ça c'était juste fais comme ça. Que c'était évident. Et diablement bon, non, ça définitivement il ne pouvait pas le dire.

Il ne dirait pas que ça a été sans douleur et que c'était une première fois complètement magnifique, non, l'amour entre deux hommes surtout au début ne se fait pas sans douleur et ça a même tendance à déraper un peu. Mais ça c'était plutôt bien passé, ça aurait pu être bien pire et c'était quand même une super première fois. Il ne savait pas trop comment l'expliquer mais quelque chose s'était passé entre eux, à la fois bouleversant et chaleureux, ou alors cet homme était juste orgasmique... Bon il avait un certain charme, c'était sûr, mais il y avait autre chose. Il en était sûr parce que sinon ce qui avait eu lieu n'aurait jamais dû se produire.

Sa main vint se balader sur sa peau, descendant lentement vers l'entrejambe à présent éveillé. Il caressa son membre dressé qui frémissait à l'idée de plus, il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à ce qu'il lui avait fais, sa façon de toucher sa peau, de le faire gémir sous ses doigts, son regard dans le sien, imperturbable. Il se souvint très nettement de son torse bombé sous l'effort, la fine trainée de poils parcourus par quelques perles de sueurs, il était absolument magnifique. Et franchement, vu la façon dont il l'avait fais gémir, il ne savait pas par quel miracle ils ne s'étaient pas fais surprendre. Là, ça relevait du surnaturel. Sa bouche était un appel à la luxure, et sa queue en lui bien trop imposante, heureusement il l'avait bien lubrifié et il avait fini par s'habituer à la présence en lui.

Ils avaient baiser comme des bêtes, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Il n'avait pas envie de dire qu'ils avaient fais l'amour, parce que ça viendrait à avouer qu'il y avait de l'amour là-dedans, et il n'en avait aucune envie. Il ne le voulait pas. C'était impossible. Et puis si jamais c'était le cas alors ils avaient procédé dans le désordre, normalement on commence à sortir avec la personne avant de coucher avec elle... non, c'était simplement un coup sans lendemain, comme ça. Rien de plus.

Il sentait encore son odeur, et sa façon de déposer des petits baisers dans le creux de sa nuque avant de susurrer à son oreille son prénom, comme s'il était raide dingue de lui. Mais c'était insensé. Complètement insensé. Il se mordilla la lèvre en se sentant venir entre ses doigts et attrapa un mouchoir pour essuyer ça, avant de le mettre à la poubelle. Il soupira tristement avant de s'enrouler dans la couverture, un peu honteux. Il ne devait plus jamais penser à ça.

O O O

Quand Stiles arriva le lendemain au lycée, il put constater que Scott avait l'air toujours aussi déprimé, il pinça les lèvres en se demandant comment lui changer les idées. C'était son rôle en tant que meilleur ami après tout, pas vrai ? Il était bien entendu à des kilomètres de se douter de ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé la veille. Dans le cas contraire, il aurait certainement un tout autre discours.

Mais son attention fut rapidement happé par autre chose, tombant sur une scène à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Jackson et Danny se tenant la main comme de véritables tourtereaux. Non. Si ? Il savait bien qu'il y avait toujours eu quelque chose d'assez fort entre mais pas à ce point... Bon, au moins s'ils étaient ensemble, il fallait voir le bon côté des choses, Jackson ne viendrait plus enquiquiner son Scott. Pour qui il devrait vraiment trouver une distraction, d'ailleurs. Quelque chose qui le divertisse... peut-être devrait-il l'emmener de nouveau au backroom ? Il pourrait peut-être revoir ce fameux Peter qui lui avait fais vivre un pur moment de bonheur. Et Scott... il avait du succès, il finirait bien par trouver quelqu'un qui lui ferait oublier Harris, il en était certain.

Ils allèrent dans le cours de Derek et tout se passa bien, en grande partie parce qu'exceptionnellement Stiles se tut, son meilleur ami étant en train de déprimer, il n'avait personne à qui parler. Même mater le prof ne lui disait rien, vu qu'il l'avait déjà jeté. Il pourrait insister, c'est sûr, c'était même carrément une deuxième nature chez lui, il n'aimait pas abandonner facilement. Mais pas maintenant. Plus tard, il cherchera comment obtenir le cœur de Derek, ou au moins son corps, ce serait déjà bien. C'est en voulant sortir du cours que Derek l'interpella.

\- Mr Stilinski, j'aimerais vous parler.

Stiles fronça les sourcils en s'approchant du bureau, se demandant ce que pouvait bien lui reprocher le ronchon de service, il n'avait rien fais de mal cette fois ! Derek attendit que tout le monde ait quitté la classe avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Tu veux toujours sortir avec moi ? Un long silence s'en suivit où Stiles cligna des yeux.

\- Euh, quoi ?

\- J'ai finalement décidé de t'accorder une chance, donc si tu veux...

Stiles ouvrit la bouche et la ferma, tel un poisson rouge. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça, d'ailleurs il devait s'agir d'une blague ou d'un rêve, il ne voyait que ces explications.

\- Vous dites ça sérieusement ?

\- Ai-je l'air de rigoler ?

\- Non, mais je suis presque sûr que même quand vous rigolez vous n'en avez pas l'air... qu'est-ce que vous proposez ?

\- Et bien... normalement je t'aurais proposé un rendez-vous à l'extérieur mais je ne peux pas risquer de me faire voir avec un élève, tu comprends ?

\- Évidemment, je ne voudrais pas que mon père nous voit non plus, il aurait envie de vous étriper dans la seconde. Derek lui donna alors un petit papier avec son adresse.

\- Viens-y... ce soir ?

\- Ça ne fera pas trop court pour vous organiser ?

\- Non. Pas si tu viens à 19h.

\- J'y serais. À moins bien sûr que ma jeep tombe en panne...

Derek se contenta d'acquiescer et Stiles quitta l'endroit non sans un énorme sourire, tellement qu'on pourrait avoir l'impression qu'il faisait le tour de sa tête, mais non. Il regarda son frère de cœur qui l'attendait.

\- Tu vas jamais me croire ! Derek a finalement décidé de se laisser tenter par le jeune adolescent que je suis, tu te rends compte !?

\- Ah oui ? C'est chouette !

Scott lui sourit affectueusement, mais s'il était si heureux pour lui, s'il l'encourageait avec toute sa volonté de meilleur ami, pourquoi cette douleur dans son regard ? Il lui cachait quelque chose, il en était certain. Mais pourquoi ne rien lui dire ? Il ne voulait pas gâcher son bonheur ? Pourtant Stiles voulait contribuer au sien...

* * *

 **\- J'étais en train de jubiler ce matin en vous imaginant venir sur FF pour voir notre nouveau chapitre et votre déception en ne trouvant rien !**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Rien rien, après c'est moi que tu traites de sadique mais on découvre enfin ta vraie nature...**

 **\- Mais je rigole ! Aunyme a terminé ce chapitre tard dans la nuit et on était trop crevé pour le poster, du coup... voilà.**

 **\- Je préférais quand même la version sadique...**

 **\- Je pense qu'on a tous compris qui s'était tapé Scott en tout cas !**

 **\- Bien sûr. Theo.**

 **\- Comment ça Theo ?**

 **\- Ou Deucalion, Peter, Chris... le Sheriff.**

 **\- *frisonne* ne mets pas des images bizarre dans la tête !**

 **\- Je vais me gêner tiens.**


	8. Chapter 8

C'est mitigé et le cœur un peu lourd que Stiles prit la route pour se rendre chez son professeur. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas voir son professeur, au contraire, c'est juste qu'il avait l'impression de délaisser son meilleur ami. Il n'aurait pas cette impression s'il n'avait pas vu quelque chose chez le latino qu'il ne voyait pas habituellement, c'était vraiment étrange, c'était à la fois comme s'il était triste et se sentait coupable de quelque chose. Mais quoi ? C'est là qu'était toute la question. Il avait essayé de le faire parler... en vain. Il n'avait pas trop osé insisté non plus devant les yeux implorant de son bro. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, il en était certain, et ça le tuait de ne pas savoir quoi.

Il arriva en bas de l'immeuble et ne tarda pas à y monter tout en se disant qu'il aurait peut-être dû changer de tenue finalement, en voyant le luxe l'entourant à présent. Il s'était dis sur le coup que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il pouvait y aller comme ça, après tout si Derek voulait réellement de lui, alors n'importe quelle tenue devrait convenir, non ? Il venait comme il était. Mais il n'était plus sûr de convenir une fois devant la porte. Bon, il avait parcouru le plus gros du chemin, il n'allait pas se dégonfler maintenant, ce serait trop bête. Dans le pire des cas, Derek lui ouvrait la porte, se moquait de lui, et lui dirait de repartir d'où il vient. Dur, mais pas insurmontable. Il toqua à la porte.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Bon, peut-être pas à tout, mais particuliérement pas à ça. Il regarda l'homme, la bouche entrouverte, n'osant à peine croire ce qu'il voyait.

\- Toi ici ? Tu es venu continuer ce que nous avions commencé ? Demanda Peter, un sourire en coin.

\- Quoi ? Euh, non, c'est juste... je cherchais l'appartement de Derek, je ne pensais pas tomber sur vous... répondit le plus jeune en avalant sa salive avec difficulté.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? Questionna le professeur en arrivant, haussant les sourcils.

\- C'est lui l'élève que tu attendais ? Mais tu n'es pas majeur alors ! S'exclama Peter en fronçant les sourcils sur Stiles.

\- Euh... Hmm... non pas vraiment...

\- Attendez une seconde. Derek les observa tour à tour, commençant à comprendre la situation. Vous vous êtes rencontré au backroom ?!

\- Bien vu, neveu, ton gentil petit élève m'a aidé à me soulager.

Et bien plus que Derek ne le pensait, mais il ne le préciserait pas, Stiles étant déjà mort de honte et se dandinant sur place. Derek fit finalement entrer son élève dans un soupir laissant présager qu'ils allaient sûrement avoir une grande conversation.

Une grand conversation qui se clos sur l'intervention de Derek, que Stiles ne compris pas tout de suite.

\- Juste que je comprenne une chose... Stiles, tu n'es pas amoureux de moi, pas vrai ? Et vous vous plaisez l'un l'autre, non ?

\- Je n'irais pas jusque-là, neveu...

\- Quoi ? On a honte de prendre du plaisir avec l'hyperactif à la peau pâle que je suis ?

\- Tout de suite les grands mots !

\- Je sais que c'est ce que vous pensez ! Ma bouche n'est bonne que pour une pipe mais rien de plus, c'est ça ?

\- Ce n'est absolument pas ce que j'ai dis !

\- Je vous plais alors ?

\- Bien sûr que tu me plais !

Derek les observait un peu perplexe, il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir un jour trouvé quelqu'un de plus chiant que son oncle. Et pourtant, il était là, juste sous ses yeux, presque comme un angelot descendu du ciel. Un angelot diabolique, certes, mais il avait peut-être trouvé un moyen de s'en sortir.

\- Ok, Stiles, il faut que je t'avoue un truc. Commença Derek. Tu ne m'intéresses absolument pas.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ce rendez-vous alors ?

\- Je n'avais pas le choix, il m'a demandé de t'accorder au moins une chance, il se sentait tellement coupable...

\- M'accorder une chance ? Mais tu parles de qui ?

\- Scott.

O O O

 _Flash Back_

Tout avait commencé ce soir-là, le soir où Peter et Stiles s'étaient rencontrés dans le Backroom, Scott était rapidement sortis, ne s'y sentant pas à sa place, en approchant de la voiture, il repéra un mec, beau à tomber par terre, juste là. Garé à côté de la Jeep, dans une belle camaro, attendant sagement. Quoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il lui fit un sourire, un peu nerveux.

\- Salut. L'autre haussa un sourcil, comme surpris que quelqu'un lui adresse la parole, et répondit stoïquement.

\- Salut.

Le silence s'établit alors qu'il était appuyé contre la Jeep, l'autre contre la camaro, ça aurait pu durer longtemps, mais Scott, habituellement pas si sociable que ça, trouvait le mec vraiment canon et avait envie de parler avec lui.

\- Vous attendez quelqu'un ?

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce que... vous attendez simplement ou... ?

L'homme, certainement plus âgé que lui de quelques années, le regarda à nouveau, les sourcils haussés mais un petit sourire en coin qui le fit frémir. Il ne lui répondit pas, par contre il s'avança doucement vers lui, et sans préavis captura ses lèvres pour un baiser loin d'être chaste et parfaitement au goût du latino qui poussa un soupir de contentement.

\- Je pense que ça répond à ta question. Lui dit-il avec sourire assez fier, Scott hocha doucement la tête, encore surpris d'une telle approche. Je m'appelle Derek.

\- Scott... lui indiqua l'autre, se sentant presque pousser des ailes.

Ce ne fut que de courte durée puisque rapidement un autre homme rejoint son « amant d'un baiser », et ils partirent sans un mot de plus. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui demander son numéro.

Autant dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à le revoir le lendemain comme son professeur. Encore moins que Stiles veuille en faire son casse-croûte.

 _Fin du Fash-Back_

O O O

\- Attends, quoi ? Vous vous connaissez déjà depuis ce soir-là ? Mais il m'a rien dit !

\- C'est pas fini.

O O O

 _Flash-Back_

Tout s'était déroulé la veille, alors que Scott sortait de la salle de classe de Harris, ses yeux rougies, essayant de retenir ses larmes alors qu'il venait de se faire rejeter. Derek l'avait vu dans le couloir et avait un peu froncés les sourcils sur le coup, s'approchant de l'adolescent.

\- Scott ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le latino s'était raidi, comme pris sur le fait d'une faute grave, il s'était mis à rougir et bafouiller, son regard fuyant celui de Derek.

\- Si, tout va bien... ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Professeur. Il était évident que Scott mettait une distance entre eux, mais le Hale n'en eut que faire et sa main attrapa son menton pour qu'il le regarde.

\- Tu mens.

Scott ne sut quoi dire sur le coup, il voulait nier mais il n'y arrivait pas, parce que Derek avait raison, il mentait, et il détestait ça. Il n'avait pas envie de lui mentir, mais pas non plus de lui avouer son terrible secret. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et son professeur s'empressa de la faire disparaître à l'aide de son pouce. Sans lui demander son avis, il l'emmena dans son bureau qu'il ferma bien à clé pour que personne ne vienne le déranger ou les découvre par mégarde.

\- Bon, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, raconte-moi ce qu'il ne va pas...

\- D'accord mais... il ne faudra le répéter à personne.

\- Promis, je suis ton professeur tu peux me faire confiance. Je suis une tombe.

\- Ce que nous avons fais devant le bar... à vrai dire c'est pas simplement parce que je suis gay, mais je suis amoureux de Mr Harris. Et il vient de me rejeter.

\- Oh.

\- Voilà, c'est juste ça, je sais que c'est ridicule mais... Bon, au moins je suis fixé. Ce n'est pas étonnant, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai espéré...

\- Scott.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu trouveras un jour la bonne personne, ce n'était juste... pas lui.

\- Vous avez sans doute raison, mais je me demande qui sera cette personne... et quand elle se présentera à moi.

\- Peut-être qu'elle est déjà là ?

Scott avait relevé son regard vers lui sous l'incompréhension, se demandant de quoi il parlait, mais il n'en eut pas le temps parce que les lèvres de Derek étaient sur les siennes. Encore ! Il aurait pu le repousser, il aurait dû, malheureusement il se prit rapidement à répondre au baiser, fondant sous les attentions du Hale.

Bon sang, la première fois lui avait déjà fais un effet monstre, il avait l'impression que ça avait empiré ! Derek caressa son corps, à la fois doux et brutal, il ne savait pas comment le définir, c'était un étrange cocktail entre de la tendresse et de la virilité. Tout son corps se tendait sous la sensation de ses mains, ce n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire, et il était surpris de la sensation que cela lui procurait. Il se sentait comme sur un doux nuage, comme euphorique, est-ce qu'il lui avait fais prendre de la drogue ? Il en doutait. Il se retrouva assez rapidement nu, sous les doigts apparemment expert de son professeur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se laissait faire, il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu la tête, mais sentir Derek, que ce soit ses mains sur son corps, où ces lévres explorant sa bouche, puis sa nuque, son oreille, son épaule, ses tétons... il lui faisait pousser des gémissements qu'il ne savait même pas être capable de pousser.

Il avait fini sur le bureau. Et sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment, son professeur avait sorti le lubrifiant de son tiroir. Est-ce qu'il devait s'inquiéter du fait qu'il ait ça dans son bureau ? Pas maintenant, il s'en fichait, offrant ses fesses encore vierge jusqu'à présent à cet homme qui lui faisait perdre autant la tête que le sens de l'amitié visiblement. Derek le prépara soigneusement mais ne tarda pas tellement, en le sentant sur le point d'imploser, à le faire sien. Il était pratiquement sûr qu'avec les cris qu'il lui faisait pousser, c'était un miracle s'ils ne se faisaient pas griller, mais il s'en fichait.

Depuis qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur le latino, il avait eu envie de lui. Le genre d'envie... irrépressible.

 _Fin du Flash-Back._

* * *

 **\- Ben voilà ! C'était tellement attendu !**

 **\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

 **\- Tu sais que tu vas décevoir les Sterekiens qui nous lisent ?**

 **\- Et depuis quand c'est censé me poser un soucis ? D'ailleurs, depuis quand ils nous lisent ceux-là ?**

 **\- Euh... étrangement je dirais depuis le début. Ils ont compris que tu jouais avec leurs nerfs, et sont tout prêt à dégainer !**

 **\- Ouais, tu dis ça à chaque fois... et finalement personne ne vient ?**

 **\- Personne ? Vraiment ?**

 **\- ... Pas grand monde. Ils flippent à l'idée de m'avoir sur le dos.**

 **\- Si tu veux mon avis, c'est plutôt qu'ils n'ont pas de temps à perdre avec toi.**

 **\- Oh ma douce Anne... Tellement naïve, tu finiras par passer à la casserole, tu comprendras rien à ta vie.**

 **\- Je comprends déjà plus rien à ma vie quand t'es dans le coin.**

 **\- Ooooh c'est trop gentil !**


End file.
